


Solitaria

by Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love/pseuds/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love
Summary: Nunca necesité de nadie. Ninguna persona es en realidad generosa. Nunca he confiado... ¿Podría ser esta la primera vez? (Drabble para el reto "Escribe sobre tu personaje favorito") (Mención de leve Polarshipping) (POV Mai)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Solitaria

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí está otro drabble.  
> Este aborda la perspectiva de Mai, desde sus inicios como duelista y previo al comienzo de Ciudad Batalla.  
> Y sin más que decir... ¡A leer!

POV Mai

Durante toda mi vida he tenido que experimentar la sensación de soledad, al punto de acostumbrarme a ella como fiel compañera de vida.

Primero, fueron mis padres. Muertos desde que yo era niña. Y a eso le siguió una infancia y adolescencia carente de amigos o parientes que me pudiesen brindar alguna sonrisa o palabra de apoyo.

Terminé por obligarme a mí misma a creer que las personas no eran capaces de sentir verdadera empatía y que solo pensaban en su propio bienestar.

Egoístas.

Crueles.

Hipócritas.

Todo aquello lo descubrí desde mis inicios de vida. Y al iniciar en mi primer trabajo como empleada en el casino de un crucero. Día a día, solo veía hombres y mujeres, adinerados y ambiciosos que solo deseaban poder y más dinero del que ya poseían.

Y eso para mí, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Me cansé de esas actitudes y comencé a odiar a las personas. A donde quiera que fuese, solo veía ambición y codicia. Y comencé yo misma a olvidar lo que hubiese deseado encontrar en los demás.

Renuncié a mi trabajo y decidí valerme por mí misma a través de lo único que me apasionaba: el reconocido juego de Duel Monsters.

Más pronto de lo que había especulado, ya había logrado un gran avance como duelista. Había derrotado por mi cuenta a un número tan grande de adversarios que ya perdí la cuenta. Si bien no lograba enormes reconocimientos o títulos al respecto, mi nombre entre los duelistas no tardó en hacerse notar.

Después de todo, es un dolor de cabeza para los hombres el que una chica se meta en sus terrenos.

Y fue tanto así, que incluso mi nombre llegó a los oídos de Pegasus, el aclamado creador del juego, quien me envió una invitación al más destacado de sus torneos: El Reino de los Duelistas.

Aunque me entusiasmaba la idea de participar y no me negué a tan única oportunidad, volví a encontrar lo que detestaba. Ambición y codicia, reflejados en más de un rostro. No pocos parecían disimular su hambre de poder y reconocimiento. Y eso… me repugnó.

Incluso lo comprobé yo misma al retar a Ryūzaki a un duelo por quien de los dos se quedaría con la habitación lujosa que le habían asignado por ser uno de los finalistas de un torneo pasado.

Además de patear su orgullo, comprobé que sin importar a dónde fuera, siempre me encontraría con lo mismo y decidí simplemente resignarme.

Aunque, no puedo declararme inocente. Yo también tenía mis propias ambiciones. La diferencia radicaba en que yo no las refregaba en el rostro de los demás.

Hasta que aparecieron “ellos”.

Intenté convencerme de que no eran lo que aparentaban. Que tal vez era un pacto por conveniencia o que era el cliché del líder y su grupo personal de lamebotas. Pero nada encajaba.

Siempre juntos a todas partes, siempre animándose entre desafíos, siempre confiando entre ellos. Llegando a un punto empalagoso que me desagradaba.

O tal vez era envidia… porque ellos tenían lo que yo había terminado por olvidar.

No era conveniencia.

Era amistad.

De aquellas que solo parecen existir en las historias ficticias donde la amistad lo puede todo. Ellos probaban que eso no era un cuento de hadas. Era real. Tan real como ellos mismos o como yo misma.

Por más que me resistí a la idea, no pude evitar encariñarme con ellos. Especialmente con Anzu, la única chica del grupo. Y sorpresivamente, también con el más idiota de ellos. Katsuya Jonouchi. El único duelista que hasta ese momento había sido capaz de derrotarme, aun cuando su experiencia con los duelos profesionales parecía ser nula o solo una mala racha.

Si bien al comienzo lo detesté profundamente e incluso traté de jugarme una revancha usando a Ryūzaki como tal, sus palabras me marcaron profundamente.

Para ser dichas por un idiota de ese nivel de calibre, fueron lo bastante profundas como para que me cuestionara muchas cosas.

_“Algo que puedes ver, pero no puedes ver al mismo tiempo”._

Una pregunta o acertijo sin respuesta única. Pues depende de los ojos que la lean, los oídos que la escuchen y el corazón con que se interprete.

Aun me cuesta creer que ese crío me haya ayudado tanto.

Tal vez fue por eso que lo consideré mi primer amigo y la única persona por la cual tuve un acto honesto de compasión al darle mi carta que simbolizaba el premio de riqueza cuando él perdió la suya.

Si bien, mi filosofía de vida no cambió y seguí fiel a mis creencias de que un duelista no debe depender de nadie y que siempre debe pelear por su cuenta, ya sea en un duelo o en la vida misma, comencé a recuperar esa esperanza que siquiera había notado que había muerto. Aquella vinculada a la idea y posibilidad de tener aliados…

No.

Amigos.

Verdaderos amigos. Aun si éramos rivales en el campo de duelo, eso no era sinónimo de serlo fuera del mismo.

Incluso, tras mi derrota con Yugi, además de decidir fortalecerme para un futuro enfrentamiento, los duelos perdieron parte de su frialdad. Ya no eran un simple reto, eran una señal de amistad que pocos lograrían entender. Solo un duelista tenía esa capacidad de comprensión.

Ahora, he vuelto a esos desafíos y vengo más preparada que nunca para ganar. Ciudad Batalla es mi nuevo objetivo.

Y también… lo es volver a verlos.

Así del mismo modo, espero que las cosas con ellos puedan mejorar y que algún día pueda decir abiertamente y sin dudas…

_“Ellos son mis amigos”._

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso fue todo.  
> Debo reconocer que no fue nada fácil escribir esto. Ni yo misma sé si me quedó bien o excesivamente mediocre. Escribir desde la perspectiva de un personaje como Mai nunca es tarea sencilla. Pero ya llevaba tiempo de querer hacerlo, después de todo, es mi personaje femenino favorito.


End file.
